What He Wants
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: What does Sam want? What does Dean want? Sam is 12 and Dean is 16. Random on the spot fic, still working on other chapters.


Sam Winchester always knew what he wanted.

To play soccer, show his brother up, go to school, stop traveling, and most of all, to have a _normal_ family.

But dear little Sammy couldn't always get what he wanted, not without persuasion of course, and he was always trying, and he was never allowed to play soccer, or be enrolled at school long enough to make friends because his family would _never_ stop traveling. His brother was always a suck up when it comes to Dad, and Sam knew, that the only way his family could be normal, is if he were adopted.

He longed for attention, he'd take it from Dean if he was in a nice mood, but that never happens. So when Sam sits on a bus bench out side of a school, and watches all the boys his age being hugged and kissed on the forehead by their mothers, tears start to well up in his eyes, because at that moment, that's all he wants.

oOoOoOo

So another day, doing the same thing, Sam sitting on that bench, waiting for his bus back to the hotel, trying to ignore the kids laughing across the road, as tears begin to roll down his face and woman blocks his view. She has a kind smile, and beautiful long wavy ash brown hair; she kneels in front of Sam with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey there sweetie, are you alright?" Sam's nose twitches slightly, his eyes wondering rapidly over the woman in front of him, his bottom lip quavers as his eyes stop on the woman's face, and he shakes his head slowly.

"Hmmm? Do you want to talk about it?" Sam's nose twitches again, and he rubs at it with the back of his sleeve.

"Where do you live?" The woman asks, sitting beside him, and touching his shoulder gently.

"No where…"

oOoOoOo

A few hours later Sam is walking through the front door of the hotel, Dean sits up, munching on Peanut M&M's.

"Where have you been Roley Poley?" Sam glares at his brother.

"No where" Dean rolls his eyes, and turns back to the TV.

"Sure, sure Little Miss Sunshine" Sam sighs loudly and throws himself face down on the bed.

"Don't start crying now, you'll ruin the movie" Sam props himself up on his elbows and tilts his head slightly to see past the couch at the movie Dean seemed to be watching, and wrinkles his nose.

"Ew! Dean!" Dean turns frowning.

"What are you complaining about now?!" Sam continues to look disgusted, unable to turn his eyes away from the program.

"What are you watching?" Dean smirks, all proud of himself.

"Ain't it great? I snuck into the owners office while he was out fixing a leak, and "borrowed" a few of his videos, some of this stuff ain't half bad too!" Sam pokes his tongue out, looking as if he just swallowed something bitter.

"It looks revolting!" Dean looks back at the woman on the screen, moaning as she rubs something over her body, and he shrugs.

"Yeah… you're right, this one is pretty weak. I'll change it." Sam raises an eyebrow and watches as Dean swaps the video for another, the screen blinks and whines quietly as the video whirrs awake, a title is thrown around the screen with an enthusiastic voice over, and lots of short clips of women are viewed.

"Turn it off"

"But this looks like a good one! Come on! You'll love it!"

"Dean, I'm 12, okay, and that stuff looks disgusting, not to mention discriminating towards women"

"Well if it's so discriminating then they shouldn't have made it, now shut ya pie hole, eat some M&M's and watch the movie. Like ya said! You're 12, and some of this stuff is good for ya!" Sam sighs again and buries his face into the mattress, and throws a pillow over his head so he won't have to listen. With the silence and darkness, he begins to think of the woman from the bus stop, she was really nice, and listened to him, unlike _someone_.

oOoOoOo

Sam sits up yawning and stretching, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep; he looks around the dark room before sliding off the bed and turns on the lights.

"Dean? Where are you?" A disturbing thought crosses Sam's mind making him pull a sour look, and shakes his head to rid the image.

"Come on Dean." Sam glances at the bathroom, hearing a grown come from the other side of the door.

"…Dean?" Sam whispered, his heart racing as he leans against the door "… Are you in there?" There's another low groan, and Sam puts his hand on the doorknob, he clears his throat.

"Dean?" The groaning stops suddenly.

"Are you alright?"

"Sam?"

"I'm coming in"

"No! Don't come in!" Sam pushes the door open and sees Dean bent over the sink, arm pressed against his chest, and a lot of blood.

"Oh God! Dean! What happened!"

"I told you not to come in" Dean rolls his eyes, and Sam grabs his hand, making Dean open his mouth wide.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's attached, you _do_ realize this right?"

"Oh Dean, it looks really bad, we should go to the hospital! What did you do?" Dean blushes.

"What did you_ do_ Dean?" Dean purses his lips slightly.

"You're gonna laugh" Sam raises an eyebrow

"Dean, I don't think so, look at the state you're in!"

"Oh, yes you are" Dean looks at the tiled floor.

"Just tell me"  
"What if I don't wanna"

"Well ya gonna have ta!"

"…. No"

"_Dean!_"

"Okay, Okay! …"

"…"

"…"

"…Well?" Dean takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly.

"I was…" Dean averts Sam's gaze and looks at the corner of the ceiling.

"Oh God, Jesus Christ!"

"Dean!" Sam raises both his eyebrows.

"Get over it and just tell me!" Dean looks at Sam a little panicked and breathes loudly through his nose.

"… I was… trying to-" Dean shakes his head not looking at Sam, then rolls his eyes with a "this-is-SO-freakin'-stupid!" look on his face.

"Okay, I was trying to, make something…"

"What?"

"I'm getting there! Okay!" Dean rolls his shoulder, looking annoyed.

"I was making… Oh God! I'll just show you" Dean pushes himself away from the sink, blushing furiously, and takes Sam to the small kitchen.

"Here" Dean is blushing more now, as he shoves a homemade _thing_ under his brothers nose.

"Uh… Thanks…" Sam holds it at an arms length, as if it would attack at any second.

"So, uh… what is it?" Dean grabs it looking furious.

"It's a homemade pocket knife!" Sam bit his lip, humour in his eyes, he swallows hard.

"… You made it?" Dean smiles.

"Yup!" Sam smirks.

"What?"

"I can tell" Dean's smiles fades.

"It's not just a knife okay, you freak. I'll show you"

"I'll be fine… Let's get you cleaned up first.

oOoOoOo

Sam and Dean sit at the back of the bus. Dean poking at the bandage around his arm, and cussing to himself, and Sam begins to laugh.

"What are you laughing at freak-show?" Sam rolls his eyes at the insult

"Well, I was just thinking about the thing you made"

"If you don't want it I'll have it then! But if it's only because of what happened to me, then, that wasn't the knife's fault okay? It-"

"-Why did you make it for me anyway?"

"…" Sam looks over at Dean.

"So?"

"… Because…" Dean sighs.

"I'm gonna say this once, alright, so you better remember it for the rest of your life"

"Alright"

"'Cause… I get worried about ya, when you go off places by ya self… So… if ya have that, then you'll be safer…" Sam smiles

"I lo-" Dean raises his hands.

"Hey, whoa!" Sam blinks.

"No chick flick moments, alright?" Sam smiles and bows his head.

"Che… sure…" He looks back up at Dean and smiles

"Jerk."

"Bitch" Dean smiles

"Glad we sorted that out then" Sam smiles

"Yeah, great talk." Dean rolls his eyes

"Shuddup Roley Poley"

oOoOoOo

Sam Winchester always knows what he wants.

And right now, it's for more moments like these with his brother.

oOoOoOo

Thanks for reading! Second Chapter will be on the way shortly, tell me what you guys think! And any ideas for what Dean wants are welcome! You guys can pick an age too if you want, I'm not too picky. Love Mister Jackkkk.


End file.
